Give Me a Happy Christmas, Just Once
by Blader Fairy Everlasting
Summary: Kai longs for a Happy Christmas, he makes the others happy with his presents but when they realise what he gets on Christmas day, they're almost too late.
1. Holidays are Here

Give Me a Happy Christmas, Just Once  
  
The Bladebreakers were splitting up for Christmas to spend time with their families; they'd been so busy in championships and competitions across the globe that they hadn't had much time at home.  
  
They would all still be in Japan though. Rei was spending time with his mum's cousin who had no children and invited the White Tigers and Rei to stay at her house for a while.  
  
Tyson was having Christmas at home with his granddad and dad who had just recently come back from an archaeological expedition to the Aztec jungle.  
  
Judy was warming up to Mr Tate again and Max was all smiles, he was running around giving everyone he saw sticks of candy, one of the source of his hyperness the other was Christmas spirit, he even gave some candy to Rei's aunt's pet cat.  
  
Kenny would be with his family in Tyson's neighbourhood.  
  
Kai was sitting on the wall outside, his legs dangling, staring into space.  
  
He didn't really care for Christmas, nothing really great about the day, get whipped, beaten, few burns, maybe electrocuted, a few knives thrown at you, where was the big deal?  
  
But he saw it, he saw how their faces lit up with smiles when they mentioned Christmas, he saw how it warmed their souls and added a cheery spirit.  
  
He wished the spirit would come to him too. But Kai never had such luck, he'd known it for definite when luck had made his beyblade fall out of the beydish when it came down from the sky, luck was always with Tyson and Max and Rei, even Kenny, when his computer didn't crash.  
  
Luck prevented Kai from winning some battles in championships, like the one against Spencer when Kai knew he was better than Spencer, but he could counter attack that now, Dranzer had a fire that couldn't be put out by any water.  
  
He couldn't always understand Christmas, but they say Christmas is different for everyone, he supposed even beggars and criminals had better Christmases, committing crimes to end up in jail and given a Christmas dinner and all the other stuff Max kept on rambling on about.  
  
Everyone was wishing each other a Happy Christmas and promising to meet up sometime in the holidays after Christmas and promising to send presents.  
  
Coloured envelopes exchanged hands and Max and Tyson were hugging everybody, Rei appeared to have been force-fed too much candy as he was now running in circles chasing the end of his hair wrap.  
  
"Where's Kai?" asked Tyson,  
  
"Dunno" said Rei, "let's go look for him."  
  
They couldn't find him anywhere, he wasn't outside either. "Maybe he's hiding from us?" suggested Kenny.  
  
"Ohh, ickle Kai's getting scared? Heehee" said Rei.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang and the suddenness of it shook everyone back to their right moods, Rei was still wondering why he had the end of his hair wrap in his mouth when Tyson rushed noisily past him to get the door.  
  
There was a box outside sitting on the doorstep. In neat but slightly scruffy writing that people couldn't always read (like mine) was a note stuck on top of the box.  
  
It said "Happy Christmas." It was from Kai. They dragged the box inside then it suddenly shook. They looked at it startled.  
  
"I know" said Tyson with a bright face, "he's hiding in there!" he whispered.  
  
"Who? Kai?" Rei looked incredulous.  
  
At that moment the lid of the box flew off, landing on Mr Granger's head and something flew out and jumped onto Max.................... 


	2. Rei and Max's presents

It was a puppy! It had adorable watery blue eyes and soft light brown fur with a very waggy tail. It knocked Max over and woofed.  
  
He had a Christmas card clenched in his teeth and a bell on his collar with a piece of gold tinsel.  
  
Max giggled and laughed as the dog attempted to wash his face with his tongue. Max looked at the card and it had a picture of the puppy, hand drawn, with a Christmas tree behind him and a hat on his head. Wrapping paper strewn onto the floor and a big box in front of the dog labelled 'sugar'.  
  
"For me?" wondered Max with wide eyes, staring at the dog who stared back cutely. "Aww WOW!!!!!!!!" yelled Max and leapt around the room playing with the puppy and tumbling over.  
  
"Who knew Kai could be that artistic and kind?" said Rei, as he found his parcel and card. The card had a picture of a White Tiger with tinsel as stripes, knocking over a Christmas tree, baubles flying everywhere. Rei couldn't wait til Christmas to open his present now he's seen Max's, but then Max hadn't had a choice of opening it or not.  
  
He tore away the wrapping paper of the queerly shaped object, the present was wrapped in tissue paper inside, he tore that off, then there was another layer, there were 12 layers and the last one had 'heehee' written on it.  
  
Rei pouted, childishly annoyed with the joke. But his annoyance disappeared when he saw what Kai had gotten him.  
  
It was a small gilt stand with a gold coloured Chinese styled mirror that if you looked into it at an angle you could see a blue and gold ying yang sign in the centre.  
  
The stand had scratch marks on to give the effect that a tiger had been at it.  
  
On either side of the mirror were two carved tiger claws that made it look like the tiger was gripping the mirror from behind, a small sculpture of a tiger head was on the top of the mirror.  
  
Each claw had raised stripes on them and wrapped around each claw and trailing across the bottom of the stand were six hair wraps.  
  
2 had a tiger head on the front and tiger claw marks and stripes all the way down it.  
  
2 had the ying yang symbol on with a forked tail and 2 had the Bladebreakers logo on the front and his Chinese name on the back.  
  
They were all in different colours and Rei was a happy kitty then he could spend ages doing up his hair in each wrap and admiring it in the mirror.  
  
"COOL!" was Tyson's shout as he found out what Kai had gotten him. 


	3. Thank you Kai!

"Wooooowwwww" said Tyson softly as he tore off the bubble wrap gently, careful not to spoil anything inside.  
  
Inside was an exquisite (heh, I didn't know I know that word ;) dragon made from different types of rock with two sparkling blue zirconia crystals for the eyes.  
  
The dragon was made out of tiger's eye, jade, crystal, opal, jet, emerald, ruby and white gold.  
  
There was a little shutter in the dragon's back leg inside was a small dish with a miniature beyblade in the middle.  
  
A set of powders in little orange pockets hung from the spikes on the dragon's tail. You mixed the powder of your choice with water and poured it into the dish and closed the shutter.  
  
The dragon had some sort of heating system inside and heated the powder.  
  
The smoky scent would travel up inside the dragon and out of its open jaws that had sharp ivory teeth.  
  
Tyson tried it out and was astonished to find that the powders smelt of different foods, one was chocolate, one bacon roast chicken, mash potato, mint, ice cream, blueberries, strawberries, candy and even one of garlic!  
  
Luckily only five grains were needed for one dishful so it wouldn't run out for a dozen decades. Tyson carefully counted out one grain of each of the sweet smells and closed the shutter.  
  
Soon enough, a lovely sweet smell filled the room and everyone sighed, it smelt liker real food so you can imagine that Tyson and Max were drooling.  
  
"This is torture!" cried Tyson sniffing the air deeply, "ahh, ice cram."  
  
"It's the middle of the winter!" said Judy, "how can you still like ice cream, it's so cold!"  
  
"Technically the middle of winter falls upon the 9th of January this year" said Kenny from his memory. Everyone stared at him, "umm, did I say that out loud?" xx;  
  
Then something flew out of the dragon's mouth, propelled upwards by the fumes.  
  
When Tyson opened it he found that it was a paper chain of reindeers that Kai had cut, each reindeer sported one of the letters of 'Happy Christmas' on its back.  
  
Kai's been so good to us" sadi Tyson. "Yeah" said Rei, "I almost think wed on't deserve this" he laughed.  
  
"When we meet up with him again we'll have to thank him loads and he won't get away from the biggest hug ever!" cried Max.  
  
"I'm gonna start being a bit more nice to the guy" said Tyson.  
  
The others nodded in agreement. "Awesome!!!" yelled Kenny, Kai had given him a a compact portable scanner that attached to Dizzi and a whole computer drive on the history of bitbeasts and their powers as well as 2 computer games: Super Mario and Final Fantasy.  
  
"I'm gonna send Kai m present tomorrow" said Tyson.  
  
"Just hope it gets there on time" said Mr Granger, "the mail'll be pretty clogged up now."  
  
His Christmas card was an interactive one on a floppy disk similar to an e- card but made by Kai himself on Macromedia Fireworks.  
  
"What shall I call my dog?" asked Max happily, hugging the puppy who licked his cheek and sniffed at his hair.  
  
Their heads next to each other, they ad a strong resemblance that was funny to see. Mr Tate and Judy laughed.  
  
"I know!" said Max suddenly, "Lancer, that's a cool name."  
  
"Yeah" said Tyson "I swear you're related, he glomped the puppy who was crunching on Max's left over candy.  
  
Judy and Mr Tate bent down to stroke the dog; they were happy and grateful to Kai for giving Max such a joyful present that eased his mind a bit on his parent's previous splitting up.  
  
Rei tentatively stroked the puppy, the puppy didn't seem to care that Rei had cat blood; Rei was struggling under an overexcited puppy as lancer licked his nose.  
  
"You're gonna have your hands full training him!" said Mr Tate.  
  
"Don't worry, I will" said Max.  
  
They all had a group hug. "MERRY CGHRISTMAS!" they all yelled.  
  
And they began making their way home, lancer jumping along at Max's heels, never leaving his master's side.  
  
Draciel: pretends to sniff so you're deserting me for that thing.  
  
Max: Aww, you getting jealous, a bit green? That's good, I was getting kinda freaked out, I mean a purple turtle. He laughed. He'd be master of Draciel and Lancer at the same time.  
  
That night everyone slept easily and they all silently wished Kai Happy Christmas wherever he was.  
  
Soz the chapters r short, I'm working on my updating, thanx to fourkids84 who spurred me on, it's great to know that my stories are liked   
  
Might not update for a while now because I'm going on holiday!! China! Here I come!! PS I know its not christmas but I hope u like this story anyway. Please review! 


	4. Kai's Idea of Fun

CHAPTER 4- Kai's idea of Fun

This chapter is dedicated to DarkWolf88 because I love the stories.

It was Christmas Eve and Kai war spinning his blade outside in the snow, trying to avoid his grandfather as much as possible. He hadn't seen him since he came back to the mansion which was far on the other side of the city from Tyson, Kenny and Max. And Rei was a few suburbs away from Max's house.

Dranzer spun fast, flinging snow at Kai; he laughed softly and chucked some snow at the mansion. He was wearing a soft light blue fleece with a dark blue top inside that had yellow and silver across the chest and forearms, he had on his usual cargo pants and white scarf

He splatted the snowballs across a window, aiming to get them into a circle shape, then he thought of a better way of doing target practise, he got out a piece of chalk from the lot of junk he stored in the pockets of his cargo pants and drew a face on a blank piece of wall, he added wrinkles, warts, a balding head and cross eyes and eyebrows and hollow cheeks.

It was a portrait of Voltaire. Kai stepped back to examine his handy work, he smiled, the Bladebreakers didn't think he could have fun but that was what they thought, they wouldn't understand Kai's way of fun. He chuckled and lifting up a hard snowball in each hand, sent them flying at Voltaire's face. "Ha-yaar!!!" Each snowball hit an eye, "Bullseye."

He then sent fast snowballs at the rest of the face until the whole picture was covered by snow.

He thought of the presents he'd given the Bladebreakers, no doubt they couldn't wait to open them and Max couldn't've anyway. He didn't' expect them to give him any presents; he hadn't been the most social guy.

He hadn't even really understood Christmas until he heard Max talking about it and Max had excitedly told him about the reindeer and present sunder a fir tree and tinsel, bells, a magical guy called Santa in red that was really fat and nearly gets stuck in chimneys because he eats all the mince pies, and most of all...candy.

So Kai had decided to get them presents like everyone else, it was fun too, sneaking about the mansion looking for places that Voltaire might hide his dosh.

He was about to throw another snowball at the top window when he saw someone in that room. He slunk back into his bedroom up one of the back stairs and lay on his bed, not caring if the snow melted into his sheet.

He only had one thin sheet, no stuffing or duvet. His bag was still unpacked, it contained everything that was rightfully his.

He hated the bare walls of this room, he didn't have a bedroom, no, Voltaire didn't want to waste a room on him when he could make another torture chamber for his favourite Biovault students.

Kai got up and unpacking his back, covered a big space on the wall with a poster of them-the Bladebreakers. Then he put up a photo of him at 9 sitting in a tree, taken by Tala, then a poster of the Demolition Boys now returned to their remaining relatives. He spread out his pens and notebooks on the desk with his walkman and the few CDs he could afford.

He put his bag of beyblade bits and pieces on the stool that served as a bedside table and dumped his other 4 pieces of clothing on another stool, there was no wardrobe. He stuck a few pictures he'd drawn of Dranzer by his bed. He threw his food store on the desk.

Then he brought out some Christmas decorations that Max had dragged him to buy, he hung them on the bars of the window and one the bedpost, there, that would show Voltaire that he couldn't beat all the spirit out of him.

He grinned at a wooden hanging decoration of Rudolph and grabbing his notepad and a red biro, began sketching the beybattle between him and Johnny.

Bit boring maybe to some pople but I think it shows more of kai's personality. Review and let me know what you think!!

Just don't flame, flaming is bad and not nice.

Also, if you know where you can buy manga posters and comic books in England please tell me in a review!! I'll dedicate a chapter in my story to you, I should do that more often like they dedicate books to people.


	5. Tears and Snowflakes

Chapter 5- Tears and snowflakes

"BOY!" bellowed Voltaire. Kai was already awake and had been for the past two hours, watching the sun rise up over the mansion. He shook his head to rid himself of snowflakes and nimbly made his way to his grandfather's study, changing his face to a look of indifference.

He entered the study. He stood to attention, "grandfather" he said, stony faced.

Voltaire cackled and mocked. "That's no way to greet your grandfather on Christmas day is it? Christmas is a time for family, for us to be together." He smiled twistedly. "So," he clicked his fingers and the servants left, bowing their heads as they left, knowing what was to befall their young master.

Kai glanced at Voltaire, rather unnerved. Voltaire didn't notice and retrieved a small box from his desk drawer. "Here, grandson" he said, smiling at Kai, "Is your Christmas present."

That smile scared Kai more, his grandfather was never this – nice. Kai suspiciously opened the box, maybe there was a scorpion inside ready to bite him, or a snake. Inside, was a set of car keys. Kai looked up at Voltaire incredulously, a small hope burning inside him that this Christmas might be different.

"By my standards, you are old enough to drive" said Voltaire, standing up and moving towards the door. "That is, if you can after our little heart to heart."

Suddenly, he whisked around, thrusting out his foot, aiming for a perfect kick at Kai's chest. Kai ducked. He should have known. He should never have dared to hope that his grandfather was one bit as caring as Tyson's. He'd been a fool to think that just because it was Christmas day, that this day would be any different. He felt sad that everyone else was enjoying presents and breakfast indoors with a bright fire and a colourful tree.

Voltaire had backed him out onto the landing now, across the landing, into the antique armoury. Here resided hundreds of glass cabinets filed with centuries old weapons and armour. Swords and daggers hung from the wall. The bright sunlight, reflected off white snow, glanced off the cabinets. He could see blades glinting at him, could imagine daggers hurtling at him.

He felt his back thud into a glass case. He dropped the keys and sprang into a defensive position.

"A little jumpy young Kai?" sneered Voltaire. He reached over and grabbed a spear out of its mahogany holder. "Don't be scared, grandpappy just wants o give you a Christmas resent." They circled each other, one cabinet between them.

"I just want to reward you for being such a good little boy this year," Voltaire leaped, thrusting the spear straight through the glass cabinet. Shattering glass filled Kai's ears, the metal tip of the spear missing his middle by an inch.

Voltaire quickly grabbed another one and aimed. It hurtled towards Kai who brought up a foot to meet it, cracking the spear in two.

Voltaire hefted out a sword. The sun glinted off its jagged side. Kai grabbed a bunch of knives. He really didn't want to have to kill him. Voltaire roared and chased Kai, who ducked behind a table, the sword sliced his calf. Kai felt the flesh tear and willed himself not to look. I

n desperation he hurled the knives at about where Voltaire would be and ducked behind a suit of armour. Voltaire laughed and with one swipe of the sword, sent a rack of swords raining down onto Kai. Kai dodged and grabbed one. Blood from his leg dripped onto his shoe.

He brought himself to fight Voltaire. Their swords clashed as they duelled, Kai's leg getting weaker by the minute. Triumphantly, Voltaire's next blow sent Kai falling backwards.

A 17th century spear made its way towards Kai, and found its target in Kai's right side. He screamed and tried to move back, the pain making him weak. He wrenched it out; clutching a hand to his side, blood streaming out. He rolled to avoid another blow.

Voltaire brought out a new weapon now, a sword with 2 extra prongs at the hill, he held a bayonet in his other hand for good measure. As Voltaire charged, Kai held up an old shield to protect himself.

Broken glass was cutting into his backside but he knew it was over. He couldn't move, couldn't crawl. He held back tears, as he knew this was the end.

His vision blurred and he saw a vague shape careering towards him. He held the shield tightly but it was beginning to fail.

The two prongs of the sword struck the shield and stuck but the long middle one surged through the shield, wood splintering and it hit Kai's chest. He cried out, bent over, curled, and clutching his fresh wound.

He felt something grab him. He couldn't get away. He was being lifted, lifted… into a pair of caring warm arms?

No, he was dropped, he felt his shoulder pop, and then there was a heavy weight on his back.

He felt something sharp dig into his back, it cut through him, swords dancing repeatedly on his back, carving into him.

"Happy Christmas Kai."

He felt the weight go and footsteps leaving, and relaxed, he could succumb to the world now. He let his tears fall, he wondered what Tyson and the others were doing right now. Were they laughing and having fun? Sitting in a sea of wrapping paper while he lay in a sea of blood?

Sobs escaped him.

He heard a whipping noise, air parting to let metal through. It struck him in the back, to the left of his spine. Searing pain shot him into darkness. He lay cold. The light reflecting snowflakes on his face, his tow toned hair limp with a red substance. Eyes closed. Tears and snowflakes.

Please review!

Adieu


End file.
